fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tartaros (Six)
(former) Seilah Interim Guild Master |s-class mages= |type= |location=Cube II }} Tartarus (冥府の門, タルタロス, Tarutarosu) was one of the three major Dark Guilds and a member of the , alongside and . Following its crushing defeat at the hands of in X791 the Balam Alliance has fully collapsed and Tarturus was left in ruins. Post X792 the underworld rose again stronger and smarter than before looking to restore their lost reputation. History Not much of their past has been revealed but what is know is that Tartaros is a guild full of demons from the books of Zeref. According to , they may have had one of the in their possession. Post X792 Following its humiliating defeat after the guild war between Fairy tail. The once proud and powerful Tartaros was a remnant of its shadow. Its reputation ruined and trodden over by humans parading around under the banner of fairies. Their strength lowered dramatically with the fatalities they received. Losing over half of the their original members and their base of operations. The survivors of the affair have been all but humiliated and left with the pieces to pick up, however their humiliation has rekindled their determination to right the wrongs that happened to them. One day soon the underworld will rise again and there will be hell to pay. Having restored their home and refitted their ranks Tartaros returned back stronger than they were before, however they are maintaining a tactical silence, staying hidden from the world but still making strategic moves behind the scenes. Location and Building The Tartaros guild convenes in a large building located in what appears to be a barren wasteland. Standing among the rocky landscape, the building takes the form of a giant, slight ruined, castle. The structure itself is very big in size, containing at least three separate sections all atop one another. The two main bodies of the castle are noticeably squarer in shape and decorated with numerous crenulations, whilst the turrets and roof of the castle are more curved, their balustrade lined with decorative machicolations and their spires topped with fancy ornaments. At the gate to the castle stand two large statues. Surrounding the Tartaros headquarters and protruding from the rock are a number of spines, these appearing quite large in size. Whether they are part of the natural landscape or were put there is unknown. This castle was located on a floating island, shaped like, as well as named, . Post X792 their location is largely unknown but have recently taken over Black Vox Prison cube and made it the foundation for the repairs of Cube II, Hell's Core and HQ building. Goals Operation: Face * Outcome:'Failed The goal of Tartarus was to use a weapon called Face to wipe out all magic from the continent. The reason for their intent to take away Magic from the continent is so that they can gather Curse power in order to revive their Master E.N.D. They would then with their Master return to their creator Zeref. Though most of them are unaware, they wanted to return to Zeref in order to kill him. With the destruction of the guild and the magic weapon Face being destroyed by the dragons operation face was a complete failure. The failure resulted in half of the original Nine Demon Gates being lost, Mard Geer dead and E.N.D's status left unknown. Operation: Restoration *'Outcome: Completed Having been forced to rebuild form Ground Zero after the destruction of the cube Tartaros is in a state of massive reconstruction. Due to the laundry list of repairs needed to be done the guild members left over have broken them down into phases. Their first goal is to gain some new blood to replace the fallen members regaining the strength it has lost. This recruitment process will consist of searching out other Etherious or simply recruiting those who have qualities that fit Nether realm's needs, whether by choice or force. This process will be handled by Seilah personally who has taken over as the interim Guild leader following the loss of Mard Geer and inability to revive Master E.N.D. This new blood will not only give Tartaros more hands on deck for repairs, but also focus rebuilding a stronger, smarter and more focused Nine Demon Gates. These new members will be needed to begin the ressurection of the Cube and bringing Hell's Core back online. After phase one has successfully been achieved phase two focuses on rebuilding the cube and bringing Hell's Core back online. This in itself is perhaps the hardest and most difficult phase of the plan as raw materials of the previous cube must be gathered in order to rebuild it in the image of the former. Gathering materials will be easy but prove challenging at times as well. With their defeat having been on display their members can be recognized. To ensure their revival program stays hidden the members will have to work in a clandestine fashion to avoid run's in with other guilds and the magic council. Also more Sin Particles will need to be gathered in order to bring Hell's Core back online and ensure the guild's current members survival in the event of a chaotic situation. With Hell's Core online and the remains of a few of their members it may be possible to revive Kyouka, however the others may be a bit of a stretch. Phase 2 because of it's length and time consumption will without a doubt be the longest phase to conclude. This stage of the plan can only be implemented once the first two have been completed. The stage of the plan has yet to be discussed since members have not yet be fully gathered and the cube has not yet been restored. Operation: Harvest *'Outcome': Current Mission The operation consist of locating and confiscating every book, item, or instrument that was created by Zeref and gathering them back into Hades Island. The restocking of their shelves and library. The means by which the books are located are unknown and their reasons for gathering them are even more mysterious. It can be theorized that the members are in a mad scramble to locate the missing book of E.N.D, which has gone missing and has not been seen since the defeat of Fairy Tail. Most members suspect Fairy Tail has taken it but no information of this has been truly concluded. Another item of interest tp the demons of tartarus is the recovery of which is currently in the council's hands. Along with the confiscations of a few unspecified items and location Current Strength Post X792 having undergone heavy and extensive reconstruction Tartarus's strength of the New Nine Demons Gates is said to have surpassed that of the original Nine. Each member of the New Nine Demon Gates boasts considerable individual feats that make each member of the guild extremely formidable, even the surviving members have managed to improve. Two of their members alone are responsible for the deaths of 120 people and destruction of Magic Council property as well as the brazen take over of the Black Vox Prison one thought to be impregnable. Another member single handily ended the Magic Council in Fiore in a matter of moments. Current Members Major Battles COMING SOON Trivia *Tartarus (/ˈtɑrtərəs/, tar-tə-rəs; Greek: Τάρταρος Tartaros), in ancient Greek mythology, is the deep abyss that is used as a dungeon of torment and suffering for the wicked and as the prison for the Titans. As far below Hades as the earth is below the heavens, Tartarus is the place where, according to Plato in Gorgias (c. 400 BC), souls were judged after death and where the wicked received divine punishment. Like other primal entities (such as the Earth, Night and Time), Tartarus was also considered to be a primordial force or deity. * Permission was granted by Perchan to use a Canon guild for fanon purposes * The history of Tartaros as per canon was kept as it served as precursor of the events of the Fanon Canon I am setting up in my stories. Starting off directly after their defeat at the hands of fairy tail on down. Category:Dark Guild Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Dark Guilds